powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Aura
The ability to surround oneself in electricity. Technique of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Aura. Also Called * Electrical/Electrokinetic/Electrostatic Aura * Lightning Aura Capabilities The user can release and surround themselves in/with electricity for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The auras may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. Applications *Attraction & Repulsion *Deflection *Electrical Exoskeleton *Electricity Generation *Electrokinetic Flight *Elemental Pressure *Light Generation *Magnetism Generation *Shocking Associations * Aura Manipulation * Electricity Attacks * Electric Flame Aura * Electricity Mimicry * Electrokinetic Combat * Electromagnetic Aura * Elemental Aura * Elemental Energy Manipulation * Energetic Pressure * Lightning Ball Form Limitations *May be constantly active. *Water or other liquids may short-circuit the power. *Users of Electricity Absorption may be able to negate the power. Known Users Gallery Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Yoruichi (Bleach) Thunder Goddess.png|Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) using Shunko to infused herself with a powerful aura of electricity. Misaka Iron Bridge.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) Vortex Electric Aura (2).png|Vortex (Danny Phantom) surrounded by an aura of electricity. older Static.png|Static (DCAU) surrounding himself in electric. Lightning Lad.jpg|Lightning Lad (DC Comics) surrounding himself with electricity. Barry Allen, the Flash.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) surrounded with an electrical aura. Black_Lightning_(JLA).jpg|Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (DC Comics) Nappa's Lightning Aura.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using Lightning Aura to infuse his body with electricity, greatly enhancing his strength, speed, and techniques Majin Vegeta SSJ2.gif|Majin Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 (Dragon Ball Z) Goku SSJ2.gif|Son Goku's Super Saiyan 2 (Dragon Ball Z) Laxus Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.gif|Thanks to his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) can surround himself with powerful electrical energy. File: Half-Life 2 Series Rollermine Electric Aura.gif|Rollermines (Hλlf-Life 2 series) are sphere-shaped robots that possess retractable appendages that cause an electric aura to surround them, in order to deal shocking damage to enemies when they physically assault them, especially if there were a swarm of them. Killua's Godspeed.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) can efficiently change his Nen aura into electricity. As such he developed a special technique - Godspeed, in which he can enhance his speed and reflexes to godly levels. Electro aura.jpg|Max Dillon/Electro (Marvel Comics) enveloping himself in an electrical aura. Surge aura.jpg|Noriko Ashida/Surge (Marvel Comics) coating herself in an aura of electricity. Johnny Ohm Marvel Comics.jpg|Johnny Ohm (Marvel: Rise of the Imperfect) Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) created the Lightning Release Armor technique, which drastically increased his reaction time and speed... Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|...which he taught to his son, Ay/A the Fourth Raikage. Pikachuanime.jpg|Pikachu (Pokémon) surrounding itself in an electric aura. Electivire Motor Drive.png|Electivire (Pokémon) surrounded in an aura of electricity after its Motor Drive ability is activated. Electrical.gif|Sandra (Los Protegidos) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity.gif|Tommy Thayer/Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) Pepe1.gif|Pepe (SNK) can surround himself with lightning energy. V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) surrounds himself with an electrical aura that can penetrate virtually any substance using the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Sonic Movie Bioelectric gif.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Movie) TobisawaElectricAura.png|Tobisawa Jinnai (ZINGNIZE) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Area Effect Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries